Torque Bow
Torque Bow The Torque Bow is a deadly weapon that is wielded exclusively by the elite Locust warriors, the Theron Guards. Background The Torque Bow fires Imulsion fueled arrow-like projectiles, which explode shortly after impacting with a surface. The Bow also features two blades which help during close-quarter combat. Its melee damage is second only to the Lancer's infamous Chainsaw. The Torque Bow has a somewhat unusual targeting reticle. Like the grenades, this weapon has a laser sight that represents the firing trajectory of the arrow and helps with precision aiming. This reticule also emphasizes that the bow must first apply enough rotational power to the arrow before it can actually have enough strength to penetrate a surface. One of the greatest weaknesses of this weapon is that its powerful projectile, when armed, produces a vibrant glow from the Imulsion of the arrow. This makes the Torque archer highly visible when charging the arrow. Technology The Torque Bow's technology appears to have combined every technical advancement made to weaponry over all of history with a weapon idea that had been abandoned some time ago. The old bow and arrow was essentially replaced with guns (starting with rifled-muskets) when the power of rotation was applied to the bullet to make it travel farther than a simple pulled back and released arrow. This is, perhaps, where the Torque Bow got its use for rotation (hence the name 'torque'). The volatile Imulsion powered arrows were taken from the idea of fire arrows in the past. The fire arrows were lit from oil-covered tips and generated fire and later explosions. This advanced into putting low-viscosity Imulsion on the tips of arrows to produce an extremely explosive projectile and is very fitting for this futuristic bow. Use The Torque Bow should be used in any mid to long range fight. It fires a highly explosive arrow round. Once the arrow makes contact with a surface, it will explode within seconds. In the last act, this weapon is recommended, as it can scatter the Kryll that surround General RAAM. This weapon, when found, should be picked up as it is extremely useful in almost every situation. A suggested way of firing when fighting RAAM is to hold the right trigger before aiming, so one doesn't have to wait while out of cover to charge. If you hold the fire button long enough, you can make the arrow explode right when the Kryll are going back to RAAM, dealing RAAM damage, and scattering the Kryll at the same time. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, this weapon is extremely powerful. If used correctly, it can kill any enemy in a single shot. Even if the reload is missed but shot correctly, this weapon can still take out any enemy. However, this weapon should be used with extreme caution, as the targeting system is very confusing at first and can lead to suicides often. A disadvantage to the user of this weapon can be their online position in a match. The Host of a match can fire this weapon as they would in local single player, though people connecting to this host will have to deal with latency. Trivia *The Torque Bow was originally going to be given to the Locust Hunter, but was later given to the Theron Guards to make them more deadly. The Hunter was then given a Gnasher Shotgun and would become the Grenadier.